Any Other World
by Katielone
Summary: Esther busca a Katherine para obligarla a que la ayude a cumplir con sus planes. Tyler aparece muerto misteriosamente… y en Denver las cosas no le van muy bien a Kol cuando sus encantos no le sirven de mucho para lo que quiere. Tiempo: Tercera temporada, a partir del capítulo 3x18 aunque se hablarán de algunas cosas que sucedieron en paralelo con anterioridad
1. Capitulo 1: I love New York

_Y HE AQUÍ! otro fic que llevo escribiendo hace 500 años! XD MENTIRA! desde 2012 creo D: pero me demoro mucho =( y he jurado que este año como sea lo acabo! espero les guste, porque tiene a mis ships favoritos 3 y uno que me inventé XD  
_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: I NEW YORK**

_En cualquier otro mundo podrías notar la diferencia y dejarlo todo desplegado en remanentes rotos…_

Canción del Capítulo: Any Other World by Mika

**Katherine**

_Central Park – New York_

Sin duda habían muchas ciudades en el mundo que le gustaban, pero tenía una especial atracción hacia las grandes metrópolis. New York, Los Ángeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas, Miami… esos si que eran buenos sitios para pasarla bien en su país. Y por Europa estaban Londres, París, Berlín, Brujas… oh que encantadores sitios! Ciudades que nunca dormían, con locales abiertos las 24 horas del día, gente de todos lados del mundo y hablando diferentes idiomas. Además claro de sus "refugios", lugares a los que la "gente" como ella acudían para pasarla bien. Era increíble, pero habían locales hechos exclusivamente de vampiros para vampiros. Bueno, no podía echarles la culpa de tener alma de negociantes. Eran buenos sitios, lugares donde podían encontrar las mejores bebidas, ambientes privados, resistentes y sobre todo discretos. Habían algunos "privados" donde algunos se dedicaban a hacer lo que más les gustaba sexualmente hablando. Y no sólo eso, algunos tenían el descaro de tener un banco de sangre e incluso conseguían "presas" si a alguien se les antojaba algo más fresco, aunque debían de devolverlos vivos obviamente.

Por eso le gustaba New York, tenía varios conocidos en altas esferas por así decirlo. O mejor dicho, contactos en lugares donde simplemente nadie iba a joderla. Le habían conseguido un bonito piso frente al Central Park, además de que podía ir a divertirse cuando quisiera. Todo temporal por supuesto, no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo tan cerca al lugar donde vivían sus enemigos. Porque hablando en términos vampíricos Virginia estaba muy cerca de New York. Pero no quería pensar en eso al menos de momento, quería evitarse todo aquello. Aunque sea un instante quería quitarse de la cabeza Mystic Falls. Sabía que era imposible arrancar de su mente ese lugar a pesar de que estuviera caminando por su parque favorito. El fantasma y la mierda de Mystic Falls nunca la iba a dejar en paz, la iba a perseguir hasta el fin de sus días (y esperaba que faltara mucho… mucho tiempo para eso).

Caminaba tranquila con un vaso de café del "News Caffe" en la mano y de ratos le daba uno que otro sorbo, aún estaba caliente. El imbécil que dijera que el Starbuck tenía el menor café del mundo sin duda era porque no sabía nada de la vida. Starbucks era mierda comparado con lo que tenía en manos. El aroma delicioso la hacía relajarse un poco, acaso había en el mundo aroma más rico que el del café? Lo dudaba. Quizá sonaba raro, pero se sentía cosmopolita y hasta sexy caminando por el Central Park con su café en la mano y un bolso de Prada colgando del brazo. Ni hablar de sus zapatos Jimmy Choo y la ropa de Versace. Esos eran pequeños placeres de la vida que le gustaba disfrutar. Si, tonterías como la ropa de marca podían llenar un alma vacía como la de ella.

_Di adiós al mundo en que pensabas que vivías. Inclínate, actúe en el papel de un solitario… solitario corazón… di adiós al mundo en que pensabas que vivías…_

Y así podía distraerse sintiéndose una de las chicas de "Sexo en la Ciudad" en busca de a quien comerse (literalmente). Claro, podía hacer eso y despejar su mente del fantasma de Mystic Falls. Y si por un instante era sincera consigo mismo no era del fantasma de Mystic Falls del que quería olvidarse. Era el fantasma de Katerina Petrova. De aquella chica dulce y tierna que creía en el amor, de la joven encantadora que se enamoró, de aquella que pensó que podía ser feliz. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que por más que haya querido matar a esa chica, Katerina siempre volvía a joder un rato a la fuerte Katherine Pierce. "Claro zorra… siempre regresas a hacer la cagada", se dijo con rabia. Y si se sinceraba un poco más con ese asunto podía terminar por aceptar que le llamaba "Katerina Petrova" a su lado humano. Un lado simple, hermoso, encantador. Pero débil. Un lado que simplemente no podía salir a flote sobretodo en esa situación.

Si, quizá era cierto de que Klaus la había olvidado de momento pues estaba interesado en otros asuntos, pero sabía de buena fuente que había sacado a toda la familia de los ataúdes para hacer fiesta de reencuentro, para abrazarse, bailar y ser todos muy felices haciendo lo que les daba la puta gana. Y quizá de momento le había sido posible pasarla genial en New York, y quizá debió pensar en irse lo más lejos posible, quizá a otra bonita metrópoli como Buenos Aires o Río de Janeiro. Pero no, sé quedó ahí y era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para todo, para huir incluso. Porque su "buena fuente" era nada más y nada menos que la bruja de Esther.

Le hubiera encantado decir que fue un trato y que embaucó a esa miserable o que quizá las dos iban a salir bien paradas. Pero sentía que al final había sido presionada. La cosa era simple, la tenía que ayudar a destruir a Klaus y nada más. Debió de ser tonta para confiar en esa bruja. Cuando dijo las palabras mágicas "matar", "venganza", "destruir", "definitivo", "Klaus" fue suficiente para ella. La mujer parecía comprender que después de tantos años aún quisiera deshacerse de su perseguidor. Pero estaba difícil, Klaus y sus hermanitos se defendían bien y le habían arruinado el plan. Esther nunca especificó que plan, sólo le dijo que le aguaron la fiesta. Y que necesitaba su ayuda… quizá infiltrarse entre la familia para hacer discordia o algo así. O quizá simplemente mantenerlos vigilados y hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera. La mandó a la mierda. Si Klaus la veía acercarse la iba a matar sin dudarlo y aunque quisiera su venganza tampoco era una estúpida. "No te estoy pidiendo un favor, te lo estoy ordenando". Y la zorra de Esther casi le hace explotar la cabeza mientras que inutilizaba su pulsera que la protegía contra la luz solar y la hacía pasar por un instante que pareció un eterno sufrimiento. Y entonces Esther dijo otras palabras aún más mágicas.

- Elijah está en New York – le dijo – búscalo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer… luego hablaremos.

Y Esther se largó sin dejarle más pistas sobre Elijah y su paradero…como si New York fuera un pueblucho donde puedes encontrar a alguien como si nada. Katherine se había preguntado muchas veces en esa semana porque la propia madre de Klaus quería matarlo. "Porque es un hijo de puta, por eso. El peor de los hijos de puta nacido de la peor puta de la historia", pensó con gracia mientras camiba por el Central Park y se terminaba su café. Pero aún así no lograba entender el porque de la ridiculez de querer meterla de infiltrada en la familia. "Sólo es para que vigiles que hacen", pensó. Pero era aún más ridículo que le pidiera que se acercara a Elijah cuando este estaba muy lejos de la familia. "Quizá está enterado de todo".

_En cualquier otro mundo podrían notar la diferencia…_

Quizá después de todo la bruja había tenido una buena idea. Pero no había considerado "el detalle". No tenía el valor de acercarse a Elijah y usarlo. Quizá se hubiera fingido amiga de Rebekah, quizá hubiera coqueteado un poco con Kol, quizá hubiera intentado acercarse a Finn… claro, pudo haberlos usado a todos para acabar con Klaus. Pero a él no. A Elijah no. Si, era una perra manipuladora de las peores pero hasta las perras manipuladoras tienen una especie de código y cosas prohibidas. Y personalmente una de ellas era joderse a Elijah. Quizá él la persiguió después, quizá le dio la espalda cuando sucedió todo aquello, quizá se dejó llevar por Klaus… pero no le tenía rencor. Y bueno… en Mystic Falls se las cobró un poco haciendo que Isobel encuentre la daga que le quitó la vida temporalmente… pero fue sólo un pequeño ajuste de cuenta, eso ya había pasado. Y no iba a hacerle daño. Elijah tampoco era un idiota, se iba a dar cuenta de inmediato de lo que quería hacer si en verdad quería hacerlo. Simple, no iba a usar a Elijah para la venganza.

Pero si se ponía en plan sincero consigo misma esa era la razón por la que a pesar de tener ropa de diseñador y sonreír, no se sentía nada bien. Era una especie de malestar casi indefinible pero del que sabía su origen. Y era porque "Katerina Petrova" quería aparecer otra vez. Como hace años cuando se enamoró de Stefan, como cada vez que se le daba por hacer algo bueno que no la beneficiaba para nada. Ahí estaba Katerina lista para joderse a Katherine Pierce otra vez. Porque era consciente que podía engañar a todos, menos a sí misma. Y vamos a admitirlo Katherine, tienes ganas de ver a Elijah. Si, esa era la verdad. Y quizá su corazón volvería a latir alocado como antaño, quizá sólo volvería a latir por la incertidumbre de que haría él cuando la viera, o por el miedo de que Esther le haga algo por no obedecerla… o simplemente latiría porque quizá ahí al fondo, pero muy al fondo en su interior (de una manera que ni sincerándose a sí misma como hace un rato admitiría) sabía que él era el único que podía volverla a hacer la chica de antes y que podía hacer que sus sentimientos vuelvan.

_Di adiós al mundo en que pensabas que vivías…_

Había un tacho cerca y ahí echó su vaso del News Caffe. Suspiró y se quedó por unos segundos parada al lado de la basura para luego seguir su camino. Volvió la vista al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo. Y le fue inevitable pensar en aquellos atardeceres hace 500 años que veía casi a diario de la mano con Elijah mientras conversaban y reían sobre cosas sin sentido. O sobre esos silencios en los que ella no sabía que hacer… si decirle que no sentía nada por Klaus, que lo quería a él. Y que era con él con quien quería estar. Recordaba que a veces lo miraba a los ojos y le parecía maravilloso ver el atardecer reflejado en sus pupilas… y sentir que el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que… (Katerina está apareciendo) le latía de una manera que pensaba se le iba a detener (Katerina está aquí) recordaba lo lindo que era sentir ese extraño temblor invadiendo su cuerpo… (Katerina se apodera de ti) de sentir como se le subían los colores a las mejillas cuando él estaba cerca o cuando le sonreía (ya no eres más Katherine Pierce), recordaba que cuando corría y escapaba de él en ese lindo juego deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que él la atrapara entre sus brazos y que no la dejara ir nunca (Ya no puedes echar más a Katerina). No le hacía caso a esas voces de alarma en su interior. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo de eso? Por qué el recuerdo la hacía vibrar aún ahora? Suspiró. En verdad recordar era volver a vivir.

Abrió los ojos y caminó un poco para luego quedarse paralizada por completo. Quizá estaba alucinando… y debía de ser una alucinación muy fuerte. Porque sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos que reflejaban el atardecer en el brillo de su mirada. Y ya no era más Katherine Pierce, era la Katerina Petrova de antaño… al menos por un instante. Porque la magia de su mirada la había atrapado.

_Nunca jamás olvidaré mi historia. Mi cara no es de tristeza, pero por dentro estoy triste…_


	2. Capitulo 2: Ahora lluvia

_Holiii! Acá otro capi, esta vez toca Klaroline :D Algo que creo que se me pasó aclarar XD es que en el fic los principales son los originales: Klaus, Elijah y Kol, pero como fanfiction sólo permite poner 4 personajes no pude poner a Kol =( pero él también estará!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ahora lluvia**

_En cualquier otro mundo podrías notar la diferencia…_

**Klaus Mikaelson**

_Mansión Mikaelson, Mystic Falls_

Afuera llueve. Está así desde que amaneció, quizá desde la noche pero no se había dado cuenta, o no le prestó atención. Sólo supo que cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana ya estaba lloviendo en el pueblo. Y era una lluvia "bonita" dentro de lo que se podía decir que una lluvia podía ser hermosa. Era incesante, no había parado ni un momento y tampoco había variado de intensidad. Quizá debió adivinar que iba a llover, acaso no había visto las nubes? Si, las había visto. Pero tampoco les había prestado mucha atención. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, cosas como el paradero de las estacas faltantes, las estacas que podían matarlo a él y a lo que quedaba de su familia, que podían hacer arder su cuerpo y extinguir su vida en unos segundos. No había vivido mil años para morir en manos de unos idiotas. No había sobrevivido todos esos años al maldito de Mikael para morir de pronto en manos de cualquiera de los Salvatore. Sería ridículo. Hasta pensó que ni siquiera diría unas últimas palabras, ni sentiría dolor. Simplemente se iba a reír de la comedia que sería que esos dos lleguen a hacerle daño. Pero en fin, hasta eso había quedado en segundo plano de pronto.

Le lluvia no parecía tener una mínima intención de parar. No era una lluvia fuerte, no era ruidosa. Pero tampoco era suave. Desde la ventana podía ver que con quizá 5 minutos allá afuera podía quedar empapado. Y dentro de todo le parecía hermosa. No corría viento, por eso abrió la ventana y se quedó ahí, mirando la lluvia. De a ratos una que otra salpicaba en su rostro gracias a un golpe con las rejas de la ventana. Y estaba ese olor a tierra mojada, un olor a naturaleza. Si, quizá Mystic Falls se había vuelto un espacio urbano, pero ese olor le recordaba que había un bosque ahí. Le recordaba que ese fue su hogar hace mucho tiempo y que así olía siempre que caía la lluvia en el pueblo y que él con sus hermanos se refugiaban en el hogar al costado del fuego buscando algo de calor. O quizá debería decir Rebekah se refugiaba de la lluvia, en cambio él, Elijah y Kol se sentaban en la puerta a verla caer o simplemente conversar de cualquier cosa. Hasta disfrutaban de una caminaba bajo la lluvia. Eran buenos tiempos. Muy buenos tiempos.

Y quizá a pesar de las dificultades ese también era un buen tiempo. No era como lo esperaba, pero su familia estaba cerca… al menos algunos. Se había convertido en un hibrido completo, tenía una casa (pero no un hogar, se dijo), las cosas parecían mejorar. Y afuera llovía. Y qué tenía de interesante eso? Pues que le gustaba, nada más. Así de simple. Y acaso era una especie de tregua? Acaso había una ley que decía "cuando llueve no se ajustan reglas en Mystic Falls". Eso le parecía. No habían ido a molestarlo ninguno de los Salvatore y tampoco él tenía ganas de irlos a presionar. Dejaría eso para más tarde, cuando deje de llover. O quizá no debería dejar para mañana lo que podía hacer hoy, quizá no debería subestimar al enemigo. Quizá debería actuar pronto. Pero hasta los híbridos todopoderosos de 1000 años se cansan, así eran las cosas. Él estaba cansado, quizá la lluvia tenía que ver con eso. Al menos ese día se sentía cansado. Sin ganas de luchar, de hacer algo útil, de disfrutar, de vivir siquiera. No tenía ganas de nada. No tenía una motivación. Y estaba conforme con eso, no quería que perturbaran su tranquilidad. No quería que las cosas cambiaran de pronto.

Parecía hipnotizado observando la lluvia, y quizá fue esta misma la que le dio motivación para hacer algo. Se puso de pie, caminó fuera de su habitación hasta la planta baja. No sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero se le ocurrió que quizá podría caminar bajo la lluvia. No para mojarse, sólo caminar y disfrutar de cerca del olor de la tierra mojada, de ese salpicar de las gotas en su rostro, de tener simplemente el placer de estar bajo de ella. Llegó a la puerta y sin querer su mirada se desvió hacia un rincón. Un rincón donde había paraguas. Recordaba haber mandado a ponerlas ahí cuando estaban decorando la mansión. Fue un detalle, o lo que sea. No creyó que de verdad fuera a usarlas, no es que de verdad hubiera tenido la intención de salir con un paraguas a la calle. Pero igual nunca se sabía. Tomó uno, el que se veía más grande, uno de color negro. Abrió la puerta, dio unos pasos fuera hasta donde el techo del umbral alcanzaba y lo abrió.

Afuera estaba húmedo, se sentía en el ambiente. Y era hasta agradable. Hace un par de días tuvo una extraña sensación… quizá un extraño presentimiento, pero con el correr de los días y la acción que tenía su vida lo había dejado pasar. Y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, más tranquilo. El mundo debería saber que hasta los híbridos de 1000 años como él tenían días tranquilos disfrutando de una caminata bajo la lluvia sin pensar en nada más. Todos deberían saberlo. Ella debería saberlo. Si, Caroline debía saber que él era capaz de llevar una vida normal si quería… y si nadie quería cargárselo claro. Ella tenía que saber que no era el maniaco que todos decían que era, el asesino despiadado, el tipo al que no le importaba pasar encima de quien sea con tal de conseguir lo que quería (bueno, quizá tenía un poco de todo… sincerándose un poco, pero nunca tanto!). También podía ser un tipo normal, de hecho llevaba tiempo queriendo ser un tipo normal… dentro de lo que se podía decir normal cuando era un hibrido inmortal.

Seguía caminando, sabía que su mansión estaba en las afueras del pueblo pero tenía ganas de ir hasta el centro. No se iba a cansar, el estado lamentable del piso lleno de enormes charcos de agua no lo iban a detener. Quería pasar cerca de un hogar conocido, cerca de la casa de ella. Cerca de ella. La lluvia había resultado ser más inspiradora de lo que pensaba. Si, estaba disfrutando de su caminaba bajo la lluvia y además le entraron ganas de hacerle una visita a Caroline. Una simple visita, nada más. Tocar la puerta como todo chico que pretendía a una chica, saludar con una sonrisa, preguntarle si podía pasar, tomar un té, conversar… quizá ver una película. Porque eso era lo que hacía la gente normal, no? Claro que si. Ver una película de lo que sea que ella quisiera. No importaba mucho en realidad, se iba a pasar todo el rato concentrado en el hecho de que la tuviera al lado, en su olor, en su presencia. Y quizá podía hacer "el truco", esa tontería de bostezar y poner un brazo sin querer sobre el hombro de Caroline… ( Estupideces, pero de pronto le entraron unas infantiles ganas de hacerlo. Quizá ella también debería saber que él podía hacer "el truco" como un chico normal) y así como quien no quiere la cosa irla acercando poco a poco… quizá vea la película (sólo esperaba que no fuera una estúpida comedia, un drama decente estaría bien) entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo en el tejado y parecería un arrullo para ellos. Quizá cuando acabaran la película y llegara la hora de despedirse podía darle en el umbral de la puerta el beso que tanto ansiaba con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo de fondo. Si, quizá podría al fin probar esos finos labios, deleitarse con su sabor y mostrarle a esa linda vampira lo que era un beso de verdad de un hombre (vampiro… bueno, hibrido. Lo que sea, el hecho es que la iba a besar) de verdad.

_Inclínate, actúa en el papel de un solitario, solitario corazón… di adiós al mundo en el que pensabas que vivías, al mundo en que pensabas que vivías…_

Seguía caminando y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había avanzado mucho… o era que sin querer había acelerado el paso? Seguro. Seguro que sus ansias de ver a Caroline le habían hecho caminar rápido inconscientemente. Esa no era su idea de una caminata bajo la lluvia. Se quedó parado unos segundos y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que debido a su arrebato no se había puesto los zapatos adecuados y que estaba dentro de un señor charco. Y que se había mojado lo suficiente, sus pantalones estaban húmedos hasta la rodilla. Pero qué importaba? Sentía que dentro de todo la estaba pasando bien. Tampoco importaba si la última vez que vio a Caroline no fue en una circunstancia muy agradable, cuando la usaron (o quizá le pidieron amablemente y ella accedió gustosa, no lo sabía) a que lo distraiga para poder hacerle daño a Kol. Y se enojó con ella, claro que si. Aunque ese parecía ya un tiempo tan lejano, como si hubieran pasado años, y prefería no recordarlo. Sólo quería verla, nada más. Ella querría verlo a él? Quien sabe. Pero ya estaba decidido. Tocaría la puerta, saludaría, lo del té, la película, el truco y todo lo demás. Todo como un chico normal al que le gusta una chica. Ninguno de los dos lo era por supuesto, pero fingir que era así para poder sonreír un rato no estaba mal.

La caminata era agradable, el paraguas lo protegía del agua del arriba, pero no la de abajo. Y hasta le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia sobre el paraguas. También se le ocurrió que podía llevarle un regalo a Caroline ya que estaba de visita. De momento dudaba que pudiera conseguir algo decente, ya había salido de casa y no podría coger algo para ella. Aunque según se había dado cuenta Caroline no era el tipo de chica que iba a conquistar aunque le regalara todas las joyas de la corona y jarrones de la dinastía Ming (y podía hacerlo, de verdad). No, Caroline era otro tipo de chica. Y eso era justo lo que le gustaba de ella, que era diferente. Entendía que no estuviera segura de lo que sentía por ella, entendía que desconfíe. Pero no había prisas, iba a ser más bonito enamorarla poco a poco, con detalles hermosos como ella. Hermosos como las flores que estaba viendo.

Se acercó a ellas, los pétalos estaban empapados por la lluvia y hasta parecía un poco frágil. Pero no habían perdidos sus colores y su belleza. Arrancó una, la más hermosa. Era un hermoso día de lluvia después de todo, Caroline no iba a poder culparlo si llegaba a la puerta de su casa con una flor de pétalos mojados. Hasta parecía que estuviera llorando. Una flor que lloraba. Podía haber algo más triste que eso? Y no se refería a las flores ahora, se refería a la idea de que una hermosa flor como Caroline llorara. Las personas siempre lloran, por felicidad, por tristeza, por rabia. Es bueno llorar de vez en cuando, todos deben tener ese derecho. Pero imaginar que podía ver a Caroline llorar no era muy agradable. Era triste.

Pensó que quizá se veía patético caminando bajo la lluvia con los pantalones empapados de la rodilla para abajo, con un paraguas negro y con una inocente flor en una de sus manos. Si, seguro que lucía muy ridículo. Pero acaso importaba? No, en lo más mínimo. Estaba seguro que hace tiempo que no tenía un día tan bueno como ese. Relajado, tranquilo… Si, definitivamente era un día genial. Conocía perfectamente el camino a casa de Caroline, ya estaba cerca. Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? No se había dado ni cuenta de aquello. El tiempo se pasaba volando cuando pensabas en alguien, quien lo diría. Caminaba a paso lento, no había porque tener prisas. También cabía la posibilidad de que Caroline no estuviera en casa o que quizá estuviera ocupada. Pero él no creía que fuera así… era un día perfecto después de todo.

Cuánto dura ser feliz? Son segundos nada más. Fue exactamente eso lo que sintió cuando vio a lo lejos que la puerta de la casa de Caroline se abría con fuerza y que esta la cerraba con la misma violencia con la que la abrió. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado sonriendo como un bobo hasta que se le borró la sonrisa. Alguna vez han tenido esos pensamientos presagio? La gente lo tiene todo el tiempo. Como cuando piensas en alguien y a los minutos esta persona llama. O cuando piensas que algo malo va a suceder y efectivamente sucede. Pues él estuvo pensando en eso de la flor hermosa que lloraba…. Y eso estaba pasando. Caroline lloraba. Pero no era un llanto normal. Desde donde estaba podía escucharla. Era un llanto desesperado. Terrible.

Se quedó sin saber que hacer hasta que la vio caminar fuera de la casa hacia la calle, en medio de la lluvia mojándose toda. Y él que era muy observador y que había vivido tanto tiempo creía adivinar lo que le estaba pasando aunque no tenía idea de su origen. Su rostro parecía ya haber estado llorando antes, se notaba por sus ojos hinchados, por su expresión dolorosa. Y salía de la casa como si al salir de ella todo el dolor se fuera a quedar ahí dentro. Como si la lluvia fuera a ayudar. Pero Caroline no le prestaba atención a la lluvia, era como si quisiera sacarse algo de encima (el dolor) pero no lo consiguiera. Incluso lanzó un gruñido y se llevó las manos al rostro para mejor llorar. Estaba mojándose por completo, ni siquiera tenía una ropa normal, estaba en pijamas.

Quizá no iba a ser el día perfecto que pensó tener, pero al menos ella estaría en el. Se acercó caminando a ella con rapidez (como una persona normal, no como un vampiro). Ella no lo percibió, no siquiera se dio cuenta de que él la estaba cubriendo con su paraguas. Tan terrible era su pena? Qué pudo haberle pasado? Una extraña sensación lo invadió. Era algo así como incomodidad, pero no por ella ni por la situación. No sabía bien que era, pero no le gustaba. Odiaba verla así y no poder hacer nada al respecto… o acaso si había algo que pudiera hacer? Lo iba a averiguar.

- Caroline… - dijo con voz suave. La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos al tiempo que se quitaba las manos del rostro y levantaba la mirada. A Klaus le latió con corazón con rapidez y sintió pena de verla así. Con los ojos enrojecidos, con los ojos tristes, sin ese brillo hermoso que él adoraba. Ella lo miró unos segundos en silencio como si no supiera que decir ni que hacer. Lo que si tenía claro es que quizá lo único que ella quería era llorar tranquila, llorar sin que nadie la moleste. Y había que respetar eso… pero cómo dejarla sola? Cómo dejarla así si se notaba que en verdad necesitaba a alguien? Que necesitaba de una caricia y un consuelo? Casi sin querer una de sus manos (la que sostenía la flor) se elevó a la altura de su rostro y rozó levemente sus mejillas – qué sucede linda? – y el rostro hasta hace unos segundos pasivo de Caroline se trastornó por completo de pronto. En su rostro se dibujó rabia y dolor.

- No hagas como si no lo supieras… - dijo.

- No sé de que hablas – qué? Qué hizo ahora? No recordaba haber matado ni herido lo suficiente a nadie de ese bando en los últimos días. O acaso fue Rebekah? No le sorprendería.

- Déjame en paz… - se movió a un lado y siguió su camino por la lluvia mientras su pijama se seguía mojando y se le pegaba a la piel. Y seguía llorando. Qué he hecho?, volvió a preguntarse. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Caroline - corrió detrás de ella ahora si a velocidad vampirica y una vez más la cubrió con el paraguas. No se dio cuenta en que momento se le cayó la flor – no he hecho nada contra ti y los tuyos, estoy seguro de eso. Me puedes decir que está pasando? – ella lo miró como si no le creyera unos segundos, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de que decía la verdad. Y también parecía que ya no podía más con lo que sea que estaba pasando. Intentó ahogar el llanto pero no pudo.

- Es Tyler! – exclamó y volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro – lo encontraron… muerto! – abrió un poco la boca de la sorpresa. Ahora lo entendía todo. Lo entendía todo de verdad.

"_Nunca jamás olvidaré esta historia. Mi cara no era de tristeza, pero por dentro estaba triste"_

* * *

**Ah pues, no dude en matar a Tyler, se vienen problemas 3**


	3. Capítulo 3: SOS

**Capítulo 3: S.O.S!**

_En cualquier otro mundo podrías darte cuenta de la diferencia…_

**Priss**

_Pasillo del instituto, Denver_

¿Pero quién se había creído que era ese estúpido y sensual chico cuyo nombre era Kol y que estaba más bueno que comer pollo frito con la mano? Si, estaba más bueno que el pan caliente (sobre todo por lo caliente) pero igual… quién se había creído que era! llega de un día para otro, se hace amigo de medio universo, se vuelve el más popular del instituto, de la localidad, de Denver… ¡De Estados Unidos incluso! Y como si eso no fuera suficiente se quiere agarrar a medio mundo…. Pensó se quiere? Se agarró a medio mundo! A las chicas sexys y populares por supuesto, esas que con un tipo como él no necesitan ni esperar para el "hola". Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que este Kol era consciente del encanto que tenía con las chicas y con todo el que se lo cruzaba y encima era de lo más presumido y fresco. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan encantadoramente insoportable.

¿Dijo que eso era lo peor? ¡Claro que no! Lo peor de todo ese asunto era que el dichoso Kol andaba detrás de ella. ¿Y acaso por estar para darle duro y sin piedad había pensando que iba a caer en una? ¡Ja! Si que se había vuelto el loco el tipo. ¿Qué clase de chica creía que era? La vio y ni un hola! Se le acercó frescamente (para que negarlo, Priss sabía que se le cayó la baba cuando lo vio llegar a ella) ¿y qué hizo? ¿Acaso siquiera una sonrisa? ¿un intento de conquista?¿ algo falsamente romántico al menos? ¡No! Le ordenó, porque estaba segura que esa fue una orden, que lo besara. ¡Así de simple! ¿Qué hizo Priss? pues lo mandó a la super mierda. Había que tener una frescura increíble para hacer algo así. Y estaba segura por la cara del tipo que este estaba más que sorprendido por su respuesta. Claro, ese tipo de chicos estaba acostumbrada a que todas cayera, pero ella no… ¡no señor! Priscila Hudson no era una chica fácil.

Quizá hasta el año pasado fue una de las chicas más populares del instituto, quizá lo seguía siendo pero de una manera diferente. La gente la reconocía, sabía quien era, la respetaban, nadie la molestaba y podía tener una existencia tranquila. Y bueno, vamos a ponernos un poco vanidosas, tampoco es que Priss fuera un pequeño monstruo, era en realidad bastante simpática. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules con destellos verdes que hipnotizaban a más de uno. Tenía una larga cabellera roja brillante ondeada que podía rizar o lacear cuando se le antojaba, tenía la piel blanca y unas graciosas pecas cerca de la nariz que la hacían ver encantadora, tenía una dentadura perfecta moldeada con cuidado por años gracias a su madre la dentista. Era alta y esbelta, incluso le habían dicho que podía ser una modelo. De hecho había quienes decía que Priss era la chica más hermosa del instituto, la mejor vestida, la mejor estudiante, mejor deportista…. Mejor en casi todo. Pero por alguna razón Priss no se juntaba con los populares. Hablaba con algunas personas, tenía una que otra amiga. Pero nada más. Había llegado a Denver hace unos meses y no se sabía mucho de ella. En un principio se pensó que iba a ser la nueva abeja reina de las chicas populares pues estas la rodearon de inmediato. Pero no fue así, Priss siguió su propio camino.

Y a muchos les gustaba ese aire de misterio de la chica. Los que la habían tratado decían que era encantadora, inteligente, que siempre tenía un tema de conversación y que era muy divertida. Pero no… más allá de sus gustos en general no se sabía mucho de ella. Ni siquiera se exponía públicamente en redes sociales, su página de Facebook no se actualizaba más que una vez cada mil años y nada más. Si, para muchos era una chica misteriosa. Ella sabía que la consideraban así.

_Inclínate, actúa el papel de un solitario, solitario corazón… dile adiós al mundo en que pensabas que vivías…_

Pero Priss sabía que no era una chica misteriosa, sólo una chica diferente que quizá había madurado (¿en realidad lo hizo?) un poco más temprano que otros por cosas que le habían tocado vivir. En la escuela nadie sabía que era una "Tweet Star", es más, muchos la seguían y no sabían que era ella en realidad. También tenía un blog donde escribía de vez en cuando que resultó hacerse famoso en ese lado del mundo. Pero no, nadie sabía que era ella quien lo manejaba. Y no es que quisiera ser misteriosa y apartarse de esa locura adolescente de los populares. Porque como bien recuerda, hasta el año pasado fue una chica popular en su otra escuela. Pero ya no, ya no estaba para esas cosas. Ya no estaba para ese juego de egos, nunca había conseguido mirar a otras personas con desprecio y martirizarlas tampoco como si lo hacían sus "amigas". Y sobre todas las cosas ya no estaba para caer en las redes del chico más sensual y popular de la escuela para terminar lastimada.

Porque a su corta edad Priss Hudson sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, o al menos creía saberlo. De sólo recordar como su novio de quien pensó era diferente y a quien pensó amar con todo el corazón, su novio desde sexto grado, el más popular y mariscal de campo del equipo de football y capitán de todos los demás equipos, que él, el chico más encantador, caballero y amable de todos a quien le entregó su virginidad en un arrebato de amor… que ese hijo de su gran puta madre terminara cogiéndose a su aparente mejor amiga mientras ella se iba de campamento con mamá. Y bueno (si es que se podía haber algo rescatable en eso) hubiera sido de que se hubiera acostado con la chica esta sólo ese fin de semana y por caliente, sino que se la estuvo cogiendo después, se la estuvo cogiendo mientras ella le escribía cartas de amor, mientras que ella estudiaba… ¡él se la cogía! Se la cogió en el gimnasio, en la piscina, en su casa, ¡en su cama…! La misma cama donde ella se entregó inocentemente en un acto de amor… ¡ahí lo hizo con la muy perraca! Y quizá si hubieran sido un poco más discretos… quizá la cosa hubiera sido controlable. ¡Pero toda la puta escuela lo sabía! todos sabían que su novio se cogía a su mejor amiga y la miraban con pena y se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas. Y enterarse tampoco fue tan bonito, porque los vio. Los vio en el gimnasio haciéndolo como unos animales, burlándose de ella, gimiendo, riendo.

Nunca se había sentido peor en su vida. Él ni siquiera le dio una explicación, no quiso decirle nada… era demasiado obvio y estaba de más decir que lo sentía porque ella sabía que no era cierto. Sólo tenía a mamá de consuelo porque ninguna de sus supuestas amigas se acercó siquiera a saber como estaba. Porque toda su vida había sido una farsa, había sido superficial sin que ella lo hubiera querido. Mamá decidió que era mejor mudarse, ellas vivían en Maine y cuando su madre consiguió un buen empleo en Denver no esperaron más. Priss se fue sin despedirse, sin que nadie más en Maine sepa de ella. Nunca más. Le había dolido mucho, no había parado de llorar. Incluso enfermó, le dio anemia pues no se alimentó bien en esos días. Pero de eso ya varios meses y se podría decir que estaba superado dentro de lo que se puede decir que una adolescente supera ver a su novio teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga.

_Así que sonreí como si de verdad lo hiciera y me dejé llevar…_

Y volviendo al tema principal… ahí estaba ese estúpido y sensual Kol. Queriéndose pasar de listo y según él la estaba seduciendo. Es más, Priss estaba completamente segura que era la única de las chicas lindas del instituto y alrededores que no había caído en sus garras. Ni iba a caer tampoco. Porque se lo había prometido, ya no más chicos lindos y populares que romperían su corazón. No, no y no. Ya había superado esa etapa. Por más bueno que estuviera ese Kol no iba a caer en su trampa de sexy seducción aunque en el fondo ganas no le faltaban.

Se había despertado temprano aquel día, se había arreglado pues saliendo de la escuela iba a ir de compras con mamá o quizá al cine. Estaba radiante… por fuera al menos. Porque por dentro aún renegaba de recordar la última del estúpido y sensual Kol… cuando le escondió las llaves del auto (no supo en que momento las cogió) y le dijo que se las cambiaría por un beso. Se puso histérica, ¡claro que no iba a darle ningún maldito beso! Y como por más que se las pidió hasta ahora estaba esperando que se las diera se terminó yendo a casa en autobús y le dijo a mamá que se le quedaron las llaves del auto en el casillero y que le dio flojera regresar. En fin, ya vería una forma de quitárselas… ¡no podía seguir así por siempre! Abrió su casillero, buscó el libro de historia que necesitaban para la clase de esa mañana y lo cerró. Ya se le ocurriría algo para ese tarado. Entonces retrocedió un paso y…. alguien.

Alguien estaba detrás de ella. Y era un hombre. Se quedó inmóvil y sin respirar por unos segundos. Podía sentirlo. Su espalda había chocado con el firme pecho de ese hombre quien quiera que sea… e incluso sentía cierta "cuestión" por así decirlo rozándole el trasero. Se le fue la respiración. No sabía quien estaba allá atrás, pero sintió de pronto sus manos posándose a unos cuantos milímetros debajo de sus senos y bajando lentamente hasta sus caderas. No sabía que hacer… podía ser el loco violador más buscado del FBI, pero ella estaba quieta. Porque mientras esas manos descendieron con lentitud sobre su blusa Priss sentía que era un delicioso fuego que la estaba quemando. ¿Hace cuánto que no sentía algo así? Quizá nunca lo había sentido en realidad. Era eso que enciende a una mujer por dentro, eso que hace crecer el deseo, eso que revoluciona las hormonas. El hombre que estaba detrás de ella (que aparte de ser un violador podía ser un asesino) se pegó un poco más. O mejor dicho, la pegó mucho más a él y la envolvió con sus brazos como si fueran unas tenazas que la tenían bien sujeta y no iban a dejarla salir. Priss giró un poco la cabeza y aunque no logró ver su rostro recibió de regalo un beso suave en su mejilla. Se le escapó un suspiro. No el típico suspiro de emoción, era otro tipo de suspiro. Uno que no sabía de donde nacía… pero que la estremecía. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora… ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo? Ese extraño contacto la estaba haciendo olvidar de donde estaba e incluso la alejó de toda cordura. Era como si su ser anhelara más… mucho más de ese desconocido y de las sensaciones que le daba con ese gesto. Pronto sintió su aliento cálido en su cuello y unos besitos cortos lo recorrieron hasta llegar a su oreja. Priss cerró los ojos… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- Buen día cariño… - y ni bien escuchó su voz supo que rayos estaba haciendo al instante y se separó de él al instante como un rayo. Y girar a verlo no logró que se le pasara la calentura… ¡claro que no! ¡Si era el muy desgraciado de Kol!

- Tú… tú…. – titubeaba… ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no le gustó? ¿Qué no quería más? ¡Mierda! Si se notaba en esa sonrisita de triunfo y en su mirada que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. ¡Él sabía que le había gustado! Y maldita sea… verlo así directamente e imaginar que había estado apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo sus manos en su cuerpo y que esos labios habían hecho contacto con su piel… ¡era demasiado! – ¡eres un canalla de lo peor! – gritó al fin indignada. Pero más que eso completamente enrojecida y nerviosa.

- ¿Yo? – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia… ¡por dios que lindo era! Pero no podía pensar eso de aquel maldito canalla – pero si sólo te he saludado y me devolviste el saludo… ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

- ¿Así saludas acaso? Agarrando de atrás a la gente y a punto de… ahhh! – golpeó el piso fuertemente con un pie. No sabía que más decir. Y era inútil, Kol sonreía como nunca y la mirada de esa manera especial. Esa manera que le hacía saber que estaba ardiendo de deseo por ella y eso no ayudaba, no ayudaba para nada.

- Bueno, así saludo a las chicas que me gustan – dijo acercándose peligrosamente una vez más haciendo que Priss retrocediera poco a poco.

- Pues no te he visto hacerlo con nadie… - dijo ella despacio hasta que al fin se encontró acorralada contra los casilleros y él apoyaba sus brazos alrededor. Seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan provocativa y sexy mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Es porque era la única que me gusta – contestó sobre sus labios. Prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire, Priss estaba paralizada. Podía besarla en cualquier instante.

- No te creo – respondió con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Por qué? Tú eres la catedral, las demás son las capillas – Kol se acercó un poco más, listo para devorar su boca. Pero como si fuera una señal del cielo Priss fue salvada por la campana. El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó fuerte en el pasillo y Priss aprovechó eso para empujarlo y hacerse a un lado con el libro entre los brazos.

- ¡Ya basta Kol! – dijo fingiendo molestia – ¿algún día dejarás de molestar?

- No lo creo – le contestó apoyando su espalda en el casillero y sonriéndole mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Te detesto!

- ¡Yo te deseo!

- ¡Baboso! – gritó indignada y siguió con su camino como si escapara de él, lo cual era inútil porque igual compartían la misma clase. Pero mientras caminaba se le fue pasando un poco todo eso. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? cierto que le había gustado y todo pero… ¡cómo se atrevía! ¡enfermo de mierda! Si no hacía algo Kol la iba a terminar violando y arrojándola en una sucia mazmorra para siempre donde moriría de inanición. Casi sin querer su mente empezó a revivir ese momento de hace un rato con lujo de detalles. Y recordó su olor, su cuerpo, su contacto, sus besos, su aliento, su voz sensual, su mirada… ¡basta! Ese tipo era el loco acosador, no tenía por qué pensar así de él

- ¿Estás bien? – esa voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era Jeremy Gilbert, uno de los pocos chicos normales con los que se llevaba bien en esa escuela. De hecho podía ser bastante listo (no tanto como ella) y le servía para los trabajos en grupo – te veo pálida.

- ¿Eh? ¡No nada! No es nada, sólo que me acordé de algo, una tontería… Hola Jeremy.

- Hola Priss… ¿algún plan para hoy?

- Sólo con mamá, nada fuera de lo común.

- Genial.

Entraron al salón de clases y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Priss obviamente se buscó un lugar estratégico donde estuviera rodeada y fuera imposible que Kol se le acercara. Pero él entró tranquilamente y miró a una de las chicas que estaba a su lado y le pidió que le cediera su sitio y esta lo hizo de inmediato. Priss estaba al borde del colapso… ¡así no se podía vivir! Con ese sensual chico acosándola, insistiendo por todos lados y ella haciéndose la dura cuando en el fondo si lo sentía atractivo y quizá le gustaba un poquito. Bueno bastante. Ya bueno… mucho.

- ¿Lista para un día de conocimiento querida? – le dijo él de lo más tranquilo.

- Kol Mikaelson, por qué no coges tus zapatos de ballet y te vas de puntitas a la con….

- Señorita Hudson – se llevó una mano a la boca pues casi se le escapa una palabrota delante del maestro – modere ese vocabulario.

- Si… lo siento señor Everett, lo siento… - el maestro siguió con su camino hacia su pupitre y Priss miró de reojo a Kol fulminándolo con la mirada. Este sólo sonrió de lo más normal. Y para que negarlo, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

- Bueno alumnos – empezó el señor Everett – como saben en unas semanas tenemos que presentar el proyecto de historia en la feria estatal. El mejor proyecto de la clase saldrá a exponerse. Por medio de un sorteo los he dividido en dúos para que puedan trabajar mejor. El ante-proyecto si tiene que presentar en una semana, sacaremos los mejores de la clase, luego los mejores de la escuela – a Priss le gustaba eso. La idea de poner ganar el premio por su proyecto la entusiasmaba y la hacía olvidarse de Kol por un instante. Era una chica bastante competitiva realmente, quería ser siempre la mejor en todo y nunca se tomaba sus estudios a la broma. El maestro empezó a decir quienes trabajarían juntos y cuando pensó que le tocaría Jeremy a este se lo asignaron con otra chica – otro dúo… - decía Everett mientras Priss esperaba que al fin le digan con quien le tocaba – Priscila Hudson y Kol Mikaelson… espero hagan un buen trabajo.

- Por supuesto que si – contestó Kol mientras acercaba un poco la carpeta y prácticamente la juntaba por completo con la de Priss – ¿será que el destino quiere unirnos querida? Seremos un gran dúo dinámico histórico

- Voy a cometer suicidio…. – dijo llevándose ambas manos al rostro. El destino era cruel.

"_Nunca jamás olvidaré mi historia, mi cara no es de tristeza…. Pero por dentro estoy triste"_


	4. Capitulo 4: Cenizas

**Hace mil años no subía capi de este fic XD se me había olvidado #lalalalala **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cenizas**

_En cualquier otro mundo podrías darte cuenta de la diferencia…_

**Elijah**

_Central Park, New York_

Por un instante pensó que si tuviera que existir una música de fondo para describir ese momento sería "Mujer Bonita" de la película del mismo nombre. La diferencia estaba en que obviamente ella no estaba caminando por Beverly Hills, sino que lo hacía por las calles de New York. Pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que se veía. La vio saliendo del News Caffé de lo más tranquila, como si nada le importara, como si en realidad no hubiera nada que preocuparse. Ojalá él pudiera hacer eso, ojalá él también pudiera olvidarse de todo lo malo que le había pasado en esa larga vida que le había tocado vivir. Ojalá él también pudiera tomarse un café y olvidarse de todo. ¿Pero para qué quería olvidarse de todo? Elijah Mikaelson sabía bien que a veces los recuerdos son el tesoro más grande de una persona. Y sobre todo si son buenos recuerdos.

Estar en New York tampoco estuvo en sus planes a largo plazo, sólo estuvo ahí… nada más. No muy lejos ni muy cerca de Mystic Falls, a una distancia prudente si en algún momento se le ocurriera regresar. Una ciudad de paso, eso era. Pero las cosas pasan cuando menos te lo imaginas y así la encontró. Saliendo del News Caffé tranquila, hermosa… hermosa como siempre. Claro, ya no llevaba esa ropa con la que la conoció, pero aún así lucía preciosa. No parecía siquiera la Katherine Pierce en la que se había transformado, ese parecía el andar tranquilo de Katerina Petrova, la chica de quien se enamoró perdidamente y por quien (admítanoslo Elijah, ya es hora) no tuvo el suficiente el valor para luchar.

¿Se podía acaso tener esas dos contradicciones? Amar tanto y haber sido tan cobarde para no luchar por ella (si, ya era hora de admitirlo) ¿Por qué no enfrentó a Klaus? ¿Por qué no huyó con ella si la amaba tanto? Debió hacerlo, debió luchar por su amor. Y quizá así él estaría de la mano con ella en ese momento tomando un café y hablando del tráfico en New York a lo largo de los años. Pero no, eso era algo que ya había dejado pasar, un error del que se arrepentía pero que tampoco había admitido. Al menos no en voz alta. Quizá debería. Quizá ya era hora.

Siguió su caminar como si estuviera hipnotizado, a una distancia prudente por supuesto. No quería que ella lo viera, no de momento. Y no era por una razón egoísta, era porque temía que verlo sólo iba a arruinar su tranquilidad. Pero él si quería verla. Habían pasado tantos años desde que ella escapó de Klaus que no pensó que la próxima vez que la viera sería en una tumba y tuviera que obligarla a quedarse ahí. Y tampoco imaginó que era capaz de esconder lo que sentía de una manera tan creíble. Había pensado mucho en eso desde entonces. Si, era cierto que su historia con Katerina ya era pasado, pero cuánto la quiso! Ella había cambiado mucho, él intentó no cambiar. Pero así eran las cosas y había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que aquello que no funcionó hace 500 años obviamente no volvería a funcionar ahora con tantas heridas de por medio, traiciones e intrigas. No. No y no. Y quizá los años en lugar de hacerlo madurar lo habían entorpecido pues aún la seguía ¿Qué esperaba? No tenía nada que esperar. Pero ahí estaba. Observando a Katherine (para él siempre Katerina) caminar pensativa y tranquila por el Central Park.

_He tratado de vivir solo, pero estar solo es tan solitario…_

No tenía excusa, no había ninguna intención oscura en eso. Era sólo ella paseando, queriendo llevar una vida de "vampira normal". Si, se notaba pensativa… pero le pareció ver que cerraba los ojos y sonreía… quizá evocando viejos y buenos recuerdos. Quizá… ¿acaso se acordaría de él? ¿Acaso pensaría en él como él en ella? Lo dudaba. Le había hecho mucho daño. Quizá pensara en él, pero seguro lo incluía dentro del saco de "cuentas por cobrar". No era muy agradable esa idea… pero, ¿qué más quería? Él mismo se lo había buscado. Pero en ese momento eso no importaba, ya nada importaba en realidad. Porque su sonrisa encantadora lo puso bajo una especie de hechizo otra vez… como hace tanto tiempo. ¿Y qué fue de la distancia prudente? Nada.

Un arrebato, quizá se le podía llamar así. Pero se puso a su vista, lo suficientemente cerca para que ella lo viera. Hay instantes que no puedes describir por más que se intente. Comparaciones pueden hacerse por supuesto, para nada puede aproximarse jamás a ese instante. Por un momento pensó que iba a quedarse sin palabras, pero sin que él se diera cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Y pronto se dio cuenta que a pesar de que la había tomado por sorpresa ella también sonreía. De esa manera encantadora que recordaba y de la que se enamoró. Y no entendía bien que eran esas sensaciones que lo invadieron, pero creyó haberlas vivido ya en algún momento de su vida. Con ella. ¿Cuánto habrá durado ese momento? Segundos quizá, pero unos segundos eternos y maravillosos.

Ella estaba ahí, sin decir nada. Quizá esperando que él diga algo… o que se acercara. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Quizá una palabra iba a romper el encanto de ese encuentro, quizá debería simplemente desaparecer y así ambos recordarían ese momento como algo bonito y nada más. Pero otra vez sintió ese extraño arrebato y se acercó a ella. Porque no quería irse. A veces había que dejarse llevar por lo que se sentía en un momento (aunque después se pagaran caro las consecuencias, pensó). No pues, no quería irse. Quería e iba a hablar con ella. ¿De qué? Ya se le ocurriría algo. Si es que se le ocurría por estar tan encantado con su presencia.

_Solo… y tan humano así como soy… debo hacer rendir mis defensas_

- Hola… - dijo al fin con voz suave. No sabía de donde salía esa voz, no sabía si en realidad se había escuchado. Era como si de pronto todo se le hubiera paralizado.

- Hola… - contestó ella también en el mismo tono de voz. Y hasta se aventuraría a pensar que intentaba disimular su sonrisa. Y así se quedaron un rato, a unos centímetros de distancia sin saber que más decirse. O sin poder decir absolutamente nada. Pero algo tenía que decir, cualquier tontería era buena.

- Siempre has tenido buenos gustos – le dijo – News Caffé.

- Odio Starbucks.

- Tiene buen aroma.

- El sabor es otro asunto – y ella volvió a sonreír ¿En serio eso estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaban obviando todo lo malo que les había sucedido y simplemente estaban hablando de café como si nada?

- Hay uno mejor que el News Café.

- Mentira – y ahora él también sonrió. Sonreía por verla sonreír… ¿hace cuánto que no le pasaba algo así? Quizá desde que ella se fue.

- Lo hay. Te lo voy a demostrar.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- ¿En serio?

_Porque todo está en manos de un amargo, amargo hombre… di adiós al mundo en que pensabas que vivías…_

- Si –era increíble. Se había hecho tantas complicaciones que no pudo creer que fuera tan simple acercarse a ella. Pero bueno, las cosas no podían quedarse así… habían más cosas que hablar – cómo estás… Katerina? – acaso decir su nombre la incomodó? Quizá si. Hizo un gesto extraño, bajó la mirada. Y cuando volvió a mirarlo era otra… era la mujer en quien se había convertido después de 500 años de huída y sufrimiento bien encubiertos.

- Bien… huyendo, y tú? – no había nada en su voz que le indicara que estaba enojada, pero lo sintió de esa manera. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo sin querer.

- Lo intento.

- ¿Intentas qué?

- Estar bien.

- A veces es divertido fingir que todo está bien, ¿no? – le dijo ella – así es mejor, así no piensas en eso. Así no duele – fue como si la última frase comenzara a taladrarle la cabeza. "Así no duele". Y claro que Katherine tenía razón. Seguro que eso era lo que ella hacía, fingía que todo iba a genial con su vida, salía a pasear de lo más cosmopolita por New York y la pasaba bien porque "así no duele".

- A veces fingir cansa – y una vez más se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio. Quizá no deberían hablar de eso. Quizá deberían seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien y deberían hablar de café y no de cosas como su pasado.

- Yo no me canso.

- Eso se dice – ella volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa franca otra vez. Quizá de momento sería mejor fingir que todo estaba bien. Así que le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Me tengo que ir.

- ¿A dónde?

- Por ahí – no quería que se le vaya, esa era la verdad. Porque estaba seguro que iba a huir. Le iba a dar miedo que le cuente a Klaus de su paradero y se iba a largar. Quizá podían seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero él sabía que Katherine ya no le tenía confianza, le tenía miedo. A él no, a Klaus. Pero para Katerina Petrova él siempre iba a ser el que prefirió ayudar a su hermano que defenderla, el traidor. Podían enfrentar las cosas, podía decirle que no tenía intención alguna de entregarla a Klaus. Podía pedirle perdón, podían hablar sobre todo lo que pasó. Pero temía que si lo hacía ella igual huyera, que igual no le creyera. Si, eso iba a hacer. Y quizá debía seguir el juego, debía fingir que todo va bien. Porque así no duele. Así no duele.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le sonrió. Y Katherine lo miró como si no le creyera.

- ¿Por qué querrías acompañarme?

- Sólo quiero hacerlo. ¿Darías un paseo conmigo? me incluirías en tus planes? – ella aún lo miraba perpleja. No sabía si eso era como volver al pasado de cierta manera. Quizá lo era. Porque estaba atardeciendo y podría llevarla del brazo, escucharla reír, sentir su aroma, gozar de su compañía. Como antes. Como si esos 500 años de por medio no existieran.

Porque así no duele.

- Bueno… - contestó sonriendo despreocupadamente. Relajada, tranquila. Como si confiara en él, como si fueran grandes amigos que se encontraban después de tiempo y quisieran ponerse al día con los chismes de que fue de los chicos del barrio. Y era agradable pensar así. Que pasarían un buen rato juntos… fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero en el fondo el sabía que ella no confiaba, que sólo era un juego. Que nada era lo mismo de antes, que ya no sería así. Pero iba a jugar a que todo era perfecto.

Así no duele.

- ¿Dónde tenías planeado ir?

- Ya te dije… por ahí –señaló el mismo sendero – a ver que encuentro.

- ¿Llevas prisa?

- Para nada – y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Le era imposible borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ante esa situación. No imaginó que sería así… pero era genial. Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos, desconfiando seguro. Pero Katherine tenía razón, ella no se cansaba de fingir que todo estaba bien. Y tomó su brazo como toda una dama de antaño y él era su caballero encantador. Juntos otra vez, como antes (no como antes, pero al menos se parece… era mejor pensar que se parece)

Porque así no duele

- Te advierto que mi día no termina hasta mañana en la mañana. Quizá te canses.

- No estoy tan viejo.

- Lo estás – bromeó. Y rió despacio. Ambos rieron.

- Podré soportarlo.

- Quizá necesitemos de ese café mágico mañana en la mañana.

- Kateri…. Katherine – corrigió – somos vampiros.

- ¿Y eso qué? – la miró sin dejar de sonreír. Ahí, tomados del brazo caminando por el Central Park mientras llegaba el ocaso del día. Si esa escena fuera de hace 500 años tendrían que volver al castillo con los demás, con Klaus. Pero no, ahora tenían todas las horas del mundo para ellos. Para hacer lo que querían.

- Bien, podemos fingir que somos humanos necesitados de café.

- No habrá diferencia, seremos vampiros necesitados de café – rió. Despacio claro, un caballero no se ríe a carcajadas. Y eso quería ser él esa noche. Su caballero. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo, para hacerlo bien y no pensar en el pasado.

Así no duele.

- Katherine – le dijo mientras caminaban y la miró de reojo – te ves muy hermosa hoy.

- Tú también… - contestó con voz baja. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Un instante que una vez más pareció eterno. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y hasta le pareció ver (impresión suya de seguro) que las mejillas de Katherine se sonrojaban. Era lindo pensar que aún había algo de aquel sentimiento hermoso del pasado. Como decían… donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Y aunque no se podía volver a encender fuego de esas cenizas, igual era hermoso saberlo.

Cenizas. Eso quedaba de su amor. Cenizas.

Cenizas guardadas por ambos en una urna durante todos esos años.

Una urna donde guardan las cenizas de los muertos. De su amor muerto.

Era como si siempre hubieran andado con esa urna y de pronto la sacaran.

Y para él esa urna sería su esperanza. Aunque sonara ridículo. Porque era ridículo. Pero no iba a pensar en eso.

Porque así no duele.

"_Nunca jamás olvidaré mi historia. Mi rostro no es de tristeza, pero por dentro estoy triste."_


End file.
